My Angel, My Love
by eftee
Summary: Nakuru thinks over her feelings for Touya, but when Yue comes along, can he help her get over Touya? And will love happen to blossom between these two in just one night? oneshot pure NakuruYue fluff. RxR!


**_My Angel, My Love  
By: Azure Rosas_**  
  
  
  
She sat alone at the very top of Tokyo Tower, her feet dangling loosely over the edge as she gently kicked them like a little child. The huge, silver-blue moon beamed brilliantly down for all to see and she couldn't help but sigh in content as she closed her eyes and felt the gentle caresses of midnight's wind. Parting her eyelids, her ruby orbs glinted in bliss. Her beautiful butterfly wings slightly fluttered as if it had a mind of its own. She heaved a deep sigh, suddenly finding herself lost in her thoughts of HIM. Of Touya.  
  
  
A sad, longing look replaced her peaceful one almost instantly. She frowned deeply as her wings drooped a bit. _'Oh Touya... What do I have to do to get you to at least notice me?'_ Ever since she met him, she had a major crush on him that tormented her inside. The aching in her heart reminded her of her feelings, as if it were trying to mock her and constantly badger her that he'd never return his heart for her's.   
  
  
Bitting at her bottom lip and bowing her head, she could feel a wave of fresh tears sting her eyes. In dismay and distress, her tears cascaded down her rosy cheeks as they trailed down her face, down her chin, and gently pelted against her dress.  
  
  
"Nakuru?"  
  
  
Her eyes widen in surprise as she snapped her head up, only to be met by a pair of cold metallic purple irises. "Y-Yue..." He had on his usual, thin frown with the same emotionless expression plastered on his face. A pair of beautiful white wings were held out behind him as he maintained his position in the air. The moon shown brilliantly behind him, giving a soft silver-blue glow that surrounded his body.  
  
  
She hastily wiped away her tears, trying to act calm and as if everything was just fine. "What are you doing here?"  
  
  
"I could ask you the same thing," came his flat reply.  
  
  
Nakuru huffed and avoided looking into his entrancing metallic purple eyes. Something in her stomach lurched and tied in knots at the very thought of him. She glanced up at Yue just in time to see him take a seat next to her as his wings folded away and disappeared. Both Moon Guardians sat in complete silence that Nakuru found rather awkward. She shifted slightly and figeted in her sitting position, her mind working franctically for something to at least say to him.  
  
  
"You were crying..." he remarked in his usual monotone voice.  
  
  
She leaned back a bit with her arms behind her, supporting her weight. She sighed and stared at the moon. "Yeah, so? What's it to ya?"  
  
  
He remained silent. Then asked one simple word, "Why?"  
  
  
She fiddled with the butterfly dangling on the hem of her outfit. Never once had he been the one to ask questions or show the slightest bit of curiosity. He didn't seem the least bit curious though... and yet... when their eyes locked, she saw something flicker in his eyes. Worry? She shook her head. No. Yue? Worried about Nakuru? _'My mind's just playing tricks on me again...'_  
  
  
She felt nerve-wrecked under his intense stare. She could feel his metallic purple eyes bore right through her ruby ones, as if he were trying to see right through her and into her very soul. Her cheeks heated up and she instantly tore her gaze away. What were these sudden feelings that were being aroused in her?  
  
  
"It's nothing... Really... No big deal..."  
  
  
"Well, it has to be _something_ if you were crying over it," he retorted.  
  
  
Why was he being so persistent? What did he care anyway? She sighed and came to a conclusion that he wasn't going to leave her alone until she told him. "I was just... just thinking of Touya."  
  
  
Once again their gazes locked and she hid her surprise when she saw other emotions run through his eyes. Anger? Jealousy? _'Nakuru, you're seeing things again.'_  
  
  
"Oh," Yue replied, his tone sounding harsher than before. She blinked in confusion and couldn't help but note the slight hint of resentment in his voice. Resentment? Towards Touya? Why would he resent Touya? Once again she mentally shook her head, telling herself over and over again that she was imagining it.  
  
  
Sometimes, Yue couldn't help but wonder what Nakuru ever saw in Touya and why she continually chases after him, when instead, she could just move on and find someone else; someone who will return her feelings; someone that actually _loves_ her...  
  
  
"Have you ever loved someone, Yue, that it hurt?" Nakuru asked absentmindedly, her tone and gaze sounding and looking far away. "I mean, really _really_ liked this person but you knew they'd never feel the same?"  
  
  
He stared at her, his eyes traveling along her face and resting on her usual cheery ruby orbs. He tore his gaze away and stayed silent, one thought drifting through his mind, _'If only you knew...'_  
  
  
Nakuru gnawed at her bottom lip as she continued to speak, "...and you can't help but wish everyday and everynight that one day they would walk up to you and say they feel the same?" Realizing that she was practically pouring her heart out to him at the moment, she forced a laugh. "Why am I even telling you this? You probably don't even care..."  
  
  
"I do care," Yue whispered barely audible above his breath. He turned his head to the side so all she could see was the back of his head.  
  
  
"What was that?" Nakuru asked in bewilderment. He spoke so low that she hardly understood what he said.  
  
  
"I said..." he began with a sigh as he looked down at the streets of Tokyo. "I said... I do care."  
  
  
She was obviously and deeply surprised by that, and yet, she couldn't help but feel warm and happy that he cared. Her view on him was slowly changing, for it seemed as if she was getting to know Yue all over again. Never had he been the one to speak his feelings aloud, let alone tell anyone he cared.  
  
  
"Yue..."  
  
  
"And, believe it or not, but I know how you feel," he said. "But, who would believe that someone like ME would have feelings?"  
  
  
Nakuru's expression softened as she placed her hand on his cheek and gently forced him to look at her. She clasped his face between her palms as her eyes shimmered and bore into his own. "I believe you, Yue. I know you have feelings... Not everyone has an easy time showing them."  
  
  
He simply stared at her and blinked once, the same blank look on his face. He didn't know what to say and what to do considering that their noses were mere inches from touching. He tried to remain calm and composed, but she made him want to drop his icy barriers and hold her tight. Then again, he thought against that because he knew she would never love him... never love him like he loves her. She loves Touya. And it hurt him.   
  
  
"Not everyone can just walk up to a person and say they care, or say they love you," she went on in a soft voice, her tone slightly wavering. "Not everyone can control their emotions...Not everyone -"  
  
  
Yue placed a hand on her wrist and interrupted her. "I understand, Nakuru. There's no need to explain."  
  
  
Her eyes once again glazed over with tears, and the next thing either of them knew, she buried her face in his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist as she broke out crying. His eyes went wide in surprise, but all in all, he awkwardly wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him, as if silently telling her that he was here for her whenever she needs him.  
  
  
"I really love him, Yue..." Nakuru mumbled between heartbreaking sobs.  
  
  
He rubbed her back before slightly pulling her away. She kept her head bowed so he cupped her chin in his hand and gently tilted her head back. "Do you REALLY love him, Nakuru?"  
  
  
"Of course I do," she replied softly.  
  
  
"Do you love him... enough to let him go?"  
  
  
She didn't reply for a while as she bit her bottom lip to stop it from quivering. "...Hai."  
  
  
"Then let go of him," Yue urged gently. "There's plenty of other people out there. If he can't love you like you love him, then that means he doesn't deserve you."  
  
  
Yue truly amazed her... She was beginning to know the REAL him; the REAL Yue. She felt as if she was talking and looking at a totally different person who was gradually stepping out of the shadows, and into the light. At the same time, she wanted to remain in his arms; she wanted him to hold her tight and never let go. Her heart thumped loudly against the inside of her chest as she stared up into his urging metallic purple eyes. Sighing, she reluctantly withdrew from him and wiped away her tears. Meeting his gaze again, her cherry red lips curved into a smile. "You're right, Yue. I need to let go of him. He doesn't love me and I know he never will. And if I truly do love him, I guess the only right thing to do would be to let him go, huh?"  
  
  
He nodded his head in response. "Hai."  
  
  
Nakuru grinned at him gratefully. "Arigatou, Yue."  
  
  
He nodded again and resumed his icy cold expression. Seeing this, Nakuru slightly pouted and playfully poked him on the ribs. "You know, Yue, you really should lighten up a bit..."  
  
  
He didn't reply and he made no attempt to reply as he sent her a skeptical look and scooted away from her, only resulting into having her crawl closer to him as she grinned widely. "Seriously though, Yue! You should try having fun for once!"  
  
  
"Maybe I don't want to," he said flatly.  
  
  
"But you should try it!!" Nakuru continued to persist. Her leg got caught in the folds of her dress. "You never know, you might ac - AH!" Her eyes went wide in surprise as she found herself trip over her own clothes and tilt over the edge of Tokyo Tower. The next thing she knew, she was plummeting downwards towards the ground at a fast rate; to fast and strong for her to spread her wings and stop herself.  
  
  
Yue sighed and shook his head as he stood up. He jumped off and dived down head first, his eyes meeting with her wide, fearful ones. Once they were leveled, he embraced her tightly just as a pair of snow-white angelic wings sprouted from his back. They expanded widely and he flapped them and spread them out to stop their decent before taking flight into the air. She clung onto him even tigher as if there would be no tomorrow if she didn't. Her eyes were firmly shut and she failed to notice where she was at, at the moment.  
  
  
"It's okay. You can open your eyes now."  
  
  
Parting her eyelids, she blinked rapdily as her mind slowly registered where she was at. When she did, she blushed from embarrassment, and from finding herself once again in the secure arms of Yue. And yet... they seemed to fit together perfectly... She felt so warm being there... It felt so... right. Lifting her head up, ruby and metallic purple locked for what felt like the billionth time that night. Their hearts beat in rhythm as their heads slowly inched towards each other. She could feel his warm breath tickle her face as their lips were just centimeters from touching.  
  
  
Nakuru's mind was up in turmoil, mixed emotions dashing to and fro. Was this what she wanted? She wanted to kiss him. But at the same time she didn't. She didn't even love him. Or did she? Before she could possibly sort her thoughts out, his lips captured her's in a sweet, tender kiss. Her eyes widen in shock and a tingly sensation rose in her stomach.  
  
  
He was about to pull away and apologize when, to his surprise, she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss and turned it into a passionate one. His arms snaked around her slim waste and he pulled her closer against him; their bodies fitting each other pefectly. This is what she wanted. _He_ is who she wanted. It felt so right to be in his arms. It felt so right to be the one kissing him. Everything felt so right and so... perfect. He is the one who truly owned her heart all along... Yue's the one she loves. And she knew he loves her also. Who would've thought that all along he was right in front of her; that the one she _truly_ loves was right there. It was a shame she was too blind to see earlier.  
  
  
But that didn't matter anymore. No. All that mattered was that she had him. That she knows she loves him. And that her angel, her love, will always be there for her. Withdrawing from the kiss, she looked up at him and broke into a loving smile. "Aishiteru, my angel..."  
  
  
He hugged her to him and brought his lips next to her ear. "Aishiteru, my love."  
  
  
  
_Fin_  
  
  
  
**Azure Rosas:** ^^!! That was my first attempt at a Nakuru/Yue one-shot. I hope ya liked it! Anyway, please RxR tellin' me what ya thought of it! Ja! Oh, and if there were any spelling errors... sorry 'bout that. ^^; I didn't really feel like spell checking... -_-'' 


End file.
